


Bad Things Happen Bingo - Keith Kogane Angst

by Sharkbaitthequeen



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, CPR, Drowning, F/M, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) Can't Swim, Keith (Voltron) Whump, Lifeguard Lance (Voltron), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Lance (Voltron), Protective Team, Team as Family, Worried Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkbaitthequeen/pseuds/Sharkbaitthequeen
Summary: I need to get back into writing, so I put the options on a wheel and write the one it lands on. I'm also such a sucker for Keith whump and protective/worried Lance. I drink that shit up like sugary soda.Day 1: Passing Out From PainDay 2: CPR
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	1. Passing Out From Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Invading a Galra base, Keith takes a bullet (or two) for Lance. He doesn’t face the consequences of hiding an injury until just the wrong moment.

It was a simple mission, simple in theory at least. The plan was to invade a pop-up Galran base on a swamp planet called Yek’drilna and implant a Pidge-made chip into their system that makes it super easy to destroy. Of course, the team didn’t plan for just how many drones there would be keeping watch in this base. Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro were to serve as distractions for the majority of the guards, making a big show at the front of the base. While Keith and Lance were to sneak in the back to implant this chip without anyone noticing. The chip is implanted and everyone leaves unharmed. Except not everyone did leave unharmed.

The two team rivals, Keith and Lance, were running side by side to the base’s control room before being stopped by a blockade of around 10 drones. Keith swore under his breath before pulling Lance around a corner, just barely missing a barrage of lasers.

“Put your shield up. We’re gonna have to charge them.” Keith said, pulling up his own shield.

“Correction. YOU will have to charge them. I’m a sniper, not a bulldozer like you.” Lance retorted, smirking.

“Why a bulldozer?” Keith questioned, quirking an eyebrow.

“Because you're good at shoveling shit around. It would explain how all that useless stuff got in your brain.”

As another round of lasers fired past their hideout, Keith sighed and facepalmed his helmet. “We can argue about this later. Get your shield up anyway!” He said, charging out into the hall.

“You’re too bossy!” Lance shouted after him before ducking out into the hallway after him. Lance put up his shield and began firing away at the drones ahead of them. Keith was darting back and forth between them, missing lasers here and there. He bashed some with his shield before slicing their heads off. By the time all of the drones were down, Keith was panting and ready to go home.

Just get the job done and get out…

Keith heard it before he saw it. The sound of a charging laser gun coming from behind Lance. Before his brain could catch up to what he was doing, he was lunging in front of Lance with all of his leftover energy.

Then he felt pain. A white hot sting near his pelvis, and another searing pain in his upper thigh. He managed to get his shield up just seconds before a third shot hit where his chest would have been. Keith steeled himself to charge forward until he felt Lance’s rifle land on his shoulder and take the shot. The robot dropped to the ground and Keith whipped his head around to Lance.

“Are you okay?” He asked, scanning him for injuries.

“Dude, I’m fine. But what about you?” Lance said, pushing Keith’s shield to the side and looking him over.

Keith quickly turned his body to keep walking down the hallway. He can’t afford to show Lance weakness. He would make jokes about it for weeks. “I’m fine. We have to finish this mission quickly.”

Lance hesitated for a moment before following after him. Eventually they reached a large door they assumed to lead to the control room. Keith placed his hand on the scanner and the door slid open to reveal one more drone directly on the other side. Keith sliced his sword straight through it with grace before moving further into the room. “Find a port for the chip and let’s get out of here.”

Lance nodded, startled as a voice crackled into their com link.

_“Are you two done yet? We can’t hold them off forever. You guys are so slow for having the fastest lions.”_ Pidge drolled.

“We’re working on it! This control room is huge and complicated.” Lance retorted, crossing his arms and scanning the walls for the correct port. “Found it!” He celebrated, pushing the chip into the port. They both watched as the purple highlights on everything turned blue. Lance turned to Keith and raised his hand for a high-five. Keith offered him a small smile before granting his high-five wish. The movement jostled his side and his flinched ever so slightly. Lance didn’t seem to notice as he began moving back out into the hallway. Keith followed suite after telling himself he could get through it.

The rest of the way back to the lions was uneventful. Only a few drones stood in their way. Lance took them down before Keith had to, which Keith was silently grateful for. They hoped back into their lions and joined the others in the sky.

_“Did you get the chip in?”_ Pidge asked over the coms.

“Yep, the chip is in and it seems to have worked.” Keith replied, trying to keep the pain from his voice.

_“Wonderful! Head back soon and we can discuss further details.”_ Allura stated, joining the conversation.

_“Will do Princess!”_

_“Anything for you, beautiful.”_

_“Ten-four!”_

All of the paladins chimed in, Keith remaining quiet. He focused his attention on piloting.

_“Keith? You okay?”_ Shiro cut through the silence, concern evident in his voice.

“I’m fine… Just tired.”

_“Alright, let’s head back.”_ He stated, turning his lion around and fleeing the scene. Everyone else followed after.

_Young one._

Keith shook his head, turning off his coms. “I’m fine Red.”

_You are weary. Let me take over._

“I can pilot fine.”

_Please. Just rest for now._

After hesitation and a sigh he released the controls. Red took over piloting and Keith leaned back in his chair. As soon as he closed his eyes he fell asleep. Red purred gently in the back of his mind.

\---

When he awoke next he was still sitting in the same chair. Red had landed them safely in the hangar and was waiting patiently for him to leave and go rest. He looked down at his wounds and sighed. He would need to dress that before seeing the others. He counted down from three and rose shakily from the chair, making his way toward the ramp. When he exited he noticed the others hadn’t even arrived yet. Good time to make a break for it.

He slowly made his way to his quarters. When he got there he immediately sat on his bed, peeling his paladin armour off. Okay, the wounds were worse than he thought. Not freely bleeding at least. The lasers seemed to have cauterized the blood flow. They were worse than he thought, but manageable. So long as he dressed them and took some damn pain medicine. He dug around through his drawers and pulled out a clean roll of gauze, wrapping it around his thigh and midsection tightly before tying it securely. He can put some salve on it when he gets the pain meds. As he changed into his normal clothes, the overhead speakers turned on.

_“Paladins. We must discuss this mission before we can proceed with action. Please meet on the bridge as soon as possible.”_

Allura. Ever so persistent. Keith sighed, heading out of his room to the bridge. Yes, he hurt like a bitch. Yes, he just wants to sleep. But if he can make it through this discussion then he can do both of those things. None of the others would ever know he was hurt in the first place. That’s what he told himself as he approached the middle of the bridge where everyone else was standing in wait.

“Thank you for joining us Keith.” Allura offered him with a smile. “As Pidge has previously explained, this chip that we have implanted in this base will aid us in taking the base in the future. Coran and I talked about our options. They are as follows…” She started, trailing off into all of the options ahead of them.

Keith wasn’t paying attention. He tried. He really tried. Standing was a far more difficult task than he had expected. He tried shifting his weight off his bad leg, only for pain to flare up in his side. He could feel himself swaying, but he couldn’t fix it. Not when his eyes were fighting to close. At some point he felt himself bump into something on his right. His hand flying up to brace himself on whatever it was. His ears were ringing and he could feel himself sinking.

He couldn’t stop himself this time.

\---

Lance was ready to sleep. They all were, but he made it the most known. He had come to the discussion on the bridge expecting it to be fairly short and sweet. Kind of a yay-we-did-it-so-now-we-just-wanted-to-say-congrats type thing. It ended up being Allura launching into a long explanation of all their options. He loves Allura, don’t get him wrong, but she can be quite boring to listen to. He thought HE was bored, but it seemed Keith was even less interested. The guy wasn’t even listening! Who knew he had such a lack of respect. Lance at least tried to look like he was listening. Keith didn’t even have his eyes open anymore. Unbelievabl-!

Suddenly Keith bumped into him, placing a heavy hand on his shoulder. Now he was just asking for it. “Dude, get off.” Lance said quietly, so not to interrupt Allura. He raised a hand to remove Keith’s offending hand before he realized that Keith was getting shorter and shorter. Sweat was dripping down his face. That’s not normal. “Keith?” he said a bit louder, catching the attention of the others.

Lance grabbed Keith’s bicep to steady him as he sank to the floor. At some point Keith’s legs fully gave out and he started falling forward. “Woah there!” Lance shouted, grabbing Keith by his collar and pulling him into a sitting position between Lance’s legs. The others crowded close to see what was happening. Keith’s head lolled back onto Lance’s shoulder, giving him a good look at the sheen of sweat and the dark circles under his eyes. Even passed out, he had a look of pain written all over his face.

“What happened?” Shiro asked, crouching in front of the two and placing his human hand on Keith’s forehead.

“I don’t know. He just latched onto my shoulder and started sinking.” Lance explained before pausing. Then it occurred to him. Keith had been hit by something earlier. Lance expected him to use a healing pod. Obviously he had not, judging by the fact that he was on the floor right now. Lance shifted Keith in his arms, eliciting a groan. He got one hand free and lifted up the bottom of Keith’s black shirt to reveal a mess of half-assed bandages.

“Of course.” Shiro sighed. “Of course he didn’t tell one of us about this. Can we get him to a pod?” Shiro turned to Coran.

“Yes my boy, I’ll get the infirmary up and running.” Coran replied, cheery as ever, before exiting the room.

Lance felt Keith shift and looked down at him. He had one amethyst eye cracked open and his lips were parted. “Wh’t… happen’d?” He slurred as his bleary eyes scanned the room.

“We should be asking you that same thing.” Shiro prompted, his hard but gentle gaze locked on to Keith’s.

“I had it c’vered.” Keith assured, trying to sit up but immediately falling back again. Lance kept a steady hand on his back and adjusted his legs to support him more efficiently.

“Hate to break it to you, but you’re on the floor and most definitely don't have it covered.” Lance cut in before Shiro could get irritated. “I’m the one cradling you in my arms this time though.”

Keith let out a laugh before wincing at the movement.

“Alright, come on. Let’s get you in a pod.” Lance smiled.

After he was out of the pod, the whole team would have a nice talk about what it means to need help sometimes. It wasn’t a burden, and Keith really needed to get that in his head.


	2. CPR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The paladins attack a band of pirates over a planet made of only water. Keith gets shot down into the water. Lance, being a great swimmer, is the one to save him.

Lance agreed to this mission on the notion that these pirates would be just like the ones from the movies on earth. They were not the same in the slightest.

These pirates drove really high tech ships and none of them had an eyepatch. They had muscular bodies sure, but they were made of some Jell-o type substance that jiggled on command. It was really unnerving to watch. Either way, this was not at all what Lance had signed up for. He was expecting a high speed chase across the seas that ended in the lions triumph and a takeover of the pirate ship. He really wanted to drive that pirate ship. Turns out though, there was no reason to actually board the ship. They just needed to take it down, destroying information so it wouldn’t get to the Galra. They didn’t need the information though. Lance complained a lot about that one.

Either way, he still had to join the fight. The lions were all in the air, circling the ship and dodging laser bombed cannon balls. Pidge and Shiro served at the distractors, while Hunk, Lance and Keith circled further out while raining down hell on the ship.

_“Keep at it! Their ship is taking more damage than they can handle!”_ said Shiro, dodging in and out of danger.

_“Got it!”_ shouted Hunk.

“I’m on it.” Lance said.

All was going well and fine until the pirates pulled out an even larger cannon, this one was more of a long range laser. It also seemed to be pointed right at Lance.

“Uh… guys!” Lance shouted, turning Blue around. He wasn’t fast enough to get out of the way though. Lance closed his eyes and braced for impact. That impact came, but it felt like something big and metal had slammed against him. He heard a scream over the coms that he thought was his, but it sounded too deep to be his own. He opened his eyes to see Red plummeting toward the water below, a giant hole in her mid-section.

_“Keith!”_ yelled everyone in unison over the coms. Lance was frozen in place when Red hit the water and started sinking.

He didn’t feel himself get out of his pilot chair or even mute his coms. He didn’t feel himself jump out of Blue’s hatch. He didn’t feel himself dive through the air until he was seconds from the surface of the water. Taking a second to steel himself, he dove right in. Immediately he spotted Red, and she was sinking fast. He swam furiously toward her and managed to get a hand on the open hole. He maneuvered inside and quickly scanned the area. Spotting Keith still strapped in the pilot chair.

He swam over and his blood went cold when he saw Keith floating lifelessly. He had a cut on his temple that stained the water around him a dusty pink. Lance assumed he had hit his head on the control board. Besides the point though, right now he was drowning. Lance pulled him out of the chair and wrapped a hand under his armpit before pulling him out of Red.

Lance had enough air thanks to his suit still being fully intact, but Keith was missing his helmet and had a limited amount of, if any, air left. Lance pushed his legs to kick as fast as they could go, taking deep panting breaths. They broke the surface in less than a minute and he hurriedly hoisted Keith’s head to rest on his shoulder. Luckily Blue, the beautiful girl, was already on it and dove into the water to pick them up. Lance quickly turned Keith onto his back and threw off his own helmet and gloves. He bent down to check Keith’s breathing and heartbeat. There was none.

Frantically pulling off Keith’s chestplate, he dove into the process of CPR. Keith better be grateful that Lance took numerous first aid classes and served as a lifeguard for a while. He started the chest compressions and tilted Keith’s head back to blow air into his lungs.

“Come on man! Your sorry ass can’t leave us now!” Lance shouted, continuing the process. Although it didn’t seem to be doing anything as Keith remained deathly still. Lance got more and more frantic as the process went on with no success.

“Don’t do that to Shiro or the rest of the team!” A few more breaths of air. “Don’t do that to me!” Lance screamed. At this point Lance was pounding down on Keith’s chest, breaking a few ribs in the process. That didn’t matter if it meant keeping him alive.

“Come! Back! To! Me!” Lance cried, pounding down on his chest with every word. It had been too long. Keith wasn’t going to make it. Lance collapsed over Keith, sobs wracking his body as he realized his friend was gone.

Whatever space god or celestial being out there must have heard him, because Keith jolted into movement, ultimately scaring the living quiznack out of Lance. Nonetheless, he sprung into action again, rolling Keith onto his side and patting his back to expel the water. Keith began hacking up his lungs with deep and oxygen hungry breaths. Lance let all of his tension leave his body as he pulled Keith into a tight hug, ignoring the water being coughed onto his back.

“You came back.” Lance breathed, pulling away from Keith to inspect him again. The cut was bleeding freely now, and his eyes looked unfocused.

His voice was raspy, as it should be after throwing up your entire insides. “Why w’ldn’t I…?” he asked as if it was the easiest question in the world.

“Never mind, I’m just glad you did.” Lance smiled, reaching for his helmet again and turning on the coms. They were greeting with many worried voiced asking for an update that they were even still alive.

_“Are you guys okay!?”_ Shiro questioned.

_“You’re alive right?”_ Hunk asked timidly.

_“Of course they wouldn’t answer if they weren’t alive!”_ Pidge reprimanded, a heavy lacing of concern in her tone. All of them were quite loud, making Keith wince. Lance apologized and turned the volume down.

“Guys. We are both fine now. Just ready to go home.” Lance reassured them. He pulled Keith closer to him so he could speak to, ending up in a subtle cradling. Keith blushed but didn’t pull away, his eyes fighting to shut.

“We’re okay.” He said, stemming the further concern.

_“That’s good. You had me worried there.”_ Hunk said cheerfully.

_“Good. The pirates are down so we can head back. I’ll call Coran to open the infirmary.”_ Shiro said, turning Black in the direction of the castle. The others followed after Yellow finished dragging Red out of the water, Blue autopiloting on their heels.

“Alright… I’m down to sleep when we get..-” Lance trailed off, looking down at Keith who was now fast asleep in his arms. He held two fingers on Keith’s wrist to monitor his pulse and shifted him into a more comfortable position. “Or you could sleep now.” Lance said.

He doesn't know why he dove into the water after Keith with no thought whatsoever. He also doesn’t know why he placed a gentle kiss on his forehead after he was safe. They’d have some things to talk about when Keith got out of the pod.


End file.
